The Final Waltz
by ChoNeun
Summary: Based on the Live Action Movies and the L & Light conflict in the Anime/Manga. Finally away from the tyranny of the corrupted world, Light Yagami lives in purgatory--forever and always until something or someone more godly changes his fate.


**Disclaimer:** No one in _Death Note_ belongs to me. --TC

* * *

Everything seemed similar here. Nothing proved that he had gone onto to a different--somewhat better--place. His eyes scanned the area around him; it all seemed to be just as it was in the Human World. Everything just _seemed_ to be _something_, but what really _was?_

A sigh passed from Light Yagami's lips. He held the back of the swivel chair as he eased himself down. He was just as hungry as when he was alive. He was just as tired as when he was alive. Was there really a point to being dead? All the spook stories people told him growing up proved to be lies now. Or rather, they all proved to be worthless. Either way, time was wasted because it just seemed that people forgot about this place.

_Purgatory: just the same as being alive. Were we all dead then? Living amongst zombies without even realizing it? _

Light looked up to the window; there was a shady essence passing through the blinds. It was some god's way of being witty, giving the Purgatorians "sunlight". He stared at the essence, slowly becoming annoyed at the realization of where he was. He sighed yet again to relieve some of the anger he was feeling and pushed away from the desk, rolling uselessly backwards. The chair slowed its momentum, and he twisted the chair until it spun around with him in it; his feet dragged lazily across the navy blue carpet. His eyes stared up, bored, at the ceiling. It was dark, but only in a sense. No, everything was shadowy. It was dark but not everything was completely engulfed.

There was nothing to do, but nowhere to go. However choosing the lesser of two evils, he stood and decided to go out. He walked downstairs, opened his front door and closed it, but just as he was letting his hand fall off the knob:

"Funny to see you here, Yagami-kun."

His body frozen with a tension he never felt before. He took a moment to let his body relax. In real time, it happened in a matter of seconds, but to Light, it felt as though he had been there for much longer. He could feel his heart escalate into his throat, feel his body go frigid all at once and hear his thoughts crash into silence.

"Ryuuzaki. I could say the same to you." He held back the bitterness in his throat.

The chocolate had a perfect snap and could be heard being chewed inside of Ryuuzaki's mouth.

"It seems we were paired in the same lot," Ryuuzaki said, looking through his brow and hair to Light to gauge his reaction.

Playing to his mood, Light chuckled and responded with, "Oh is that so? What luck."

"So we'll be neighbors, Yagami-kun." Ryuuzaki pushed off the wall next to his door and began walking down his set of stairs which were less than ten feet from Light's given direction. "Fate…is funny, isn't it?"

He walked barefoot down his pathway, turning only for a moment to acknowledge Light as he held the chocolate bar to his lips. Light chuckled, keeping to his façade, placed his hands in his pockets, and began down his walkway as well.

"It sure is." He came about even with Ryuuzaki's position and gave him a look, the subtext: sinister. "And now we just can't escape each other, hm?"

Ryuuzaki and Light came to the sidewalk about the same time when they both stopped to stare at the other. Ryuuzaki was hunched over, left hand in his pocket, and barefoot. He raised his head only barely to fully look at Light. His overall look was as it was before: critical, inquisitive and blank. Light was standing upright, both hands in his pockets and a well placed smirk painted his lips. His overall look was as it was before: cocky, alert, and sinister.

Ryuuzaki bit a rather sizeable chunk into his chocolate bar.

"How did it feel to die, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked innocently, but inside, he was smiling cryptically.

"About the same it felt for you without the gaping disappointment in my plans…" Ryuuzaki retorted blandly.

The smirk slightly flattered from Light's face before he turned to his left, back facing to Ryuuzaki, who stared just a moment longer before turning his back to Light. The two of them turned and walked away quietly.

Light's eyes narrowed with an anger that was hidden extremely well on his features. Ryuuzaki had no emotion on his face, but, as he passed a trash can, he smirked to himself as he tossed his wrapper.

"Check…" The crumpled wrapper flew in the air. "…Mate." And landed without a flaw.

* * *

_This was a test to gauge people's reaction to the story. Don't ask many questions about their current situation or living habits or the like. I will explain it all later. I thought of this on a whim as I listened to a song. Please continue to enjoy this and my other stories._


End file.
